1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronically controlled, fuel injection method for an automobile engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in an electronically controlled, fuel injection method, a computation section computes a rate of fuel being injected according to input signals transmitted from respective sensors. For example, in order to obtain data on a flow rate of intake air, an intake pipe pressure is detected by an intake pipe pressure sensor. In order to remove surge of the intake pipe pressure and noise originating from an ignition system, the output of the intake pipe pressure sensor is processed by a filter to be transported to the computation section. Accordingly, a delay in response due to a time constant of respective sensor and that of filter results. The computation of a rate of fuel being injected is ideally executed on the basis of a time required, namely, data on respective physical amount at a time at which a cylinder into which a fuel is injected reaches the bottom dead center on the intake stroke. Since injection of fuel requires a predetermined duration, fuel must be injected prior to a time required, and a fuel-injection-rate computation time is earlier to a considerable extent than the required time at which ideal data are obtained. Thus, a delay in response of the aforesaid sensor results, with the accompanied poor accuracy in a rate of fuel being injected at the transition, such as at the acceleration of an engine.